Changed
by savanah13
Summary: Bella,Savanah,Krystal,Deborah,and Catlin are best friends. They always have been and always will be. That is untill Bella moves to Forks, Washington. When her friends come to visit what will they find? Full sumarry in my profile.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do own Savanah, Deborah, Krystal, and Catlin.

Changed Preface

Bella pov

I was changed. I didn't think anyone could do it, but he did. He changed me, I would do anything for him. Even give my own life, which is why I am in the situation I'm in now. My parents hate me and my friends think I'm a traitor, thats why I have to save him, even if it means him living and me dieing. He is my life. I just HAVE to save him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short I know but this is only the preface.


	2. Moving

A/N: Hi everyone I'm Savanah the author. I'm going to tell you in advance that I take FOREVER to update. I'm sorry about that, but I'm writing more than one story at once so its kinda inevitable. Well here it is enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT I repeat DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I just write about them because my life is boring. I DO own Savanah, Deborah, Krystal, and Catlin

Changed

Chapter 1: Moving

Bella pov

I had just got off the phone with my friends Savanah, Deborah, Krystal, and Catlin when I heard my mom say it to my step dad Phil. She was sending me to live with my father Charlie, because I'm gothic. That's the reason I was talking to my friends over the phone while they are having a sleep over. My mom HATES it that I'm goth and thinks that if she keeps grounding me I will change. To bad for her I will Never change.

No one can make me change my ways. I have been goth sience I was twelve. That was the year I met my friends, we were all goth and in the same class. We didn't know each other, but we all were left out from the other kids because we were gothic. Sience that first day of Jr. high we have been best friends and have stayed that way.

All my friens are great in their own ways. Savanah, the leader pf the group, is a great singer, you cant not hear her sing without stoping to stare and I'm not lying. Deborah is the smart one of the group, she always knows what to do, even if we are in deep shit she finds a way out of it. Krystal is the fashion freak of our group, she always knows what to wear and when, and because we all wear black all the time she HAS to add a little flavor to what we wear. Catlin is the major HOTTIE if the group and second in command. When ever she walks past all the boys stop to stare, even if they have a girlfriend, she could wear rags and the boys would still stare. She doesn't care though she has a boyfriend, as do all the rest of my group except me. I'm the weird one of the group, other people would call me the 'funny' one but that is just a nicer way to call someone a freak. I'm the only one with no boyfriend, sure my friends have TRIED to get me a boyfriend, but thats the main word. Tried.

Savanah has Michael, Deborah ahs Tyler, Krystal has Clay, and Catlin has Zac. All the boys look like the could be models with their black hair and good looks. I have no one. Sure, guys have asked me out, but htey just aren't the guy for me. I want to find the right one, the one I can spend the rest of my life with.

I guess my looks are the reason I have no boyfriend. I'm 5' 4" with wavy chocolate brown hair with pink highlights that goes to my lower back, I have chocolate brown eyes to mach. I don't have profound curves either which is a major turn off for the perverted guys at my school. Savanah has straight black hair with blue streaks in it that goes down to right under her shoulder blades. She is 5' exact with hazel eyes, but she wears onyx contacts. She has more curves than I do, but not as much as Krystal. Krystal is 5' 2" with curly brown hair that goes right under her shoulders, her eyes are brown and she has dark blue thin rimmed glasses. She's the one with the major curves in our group, I don't even come close, but she doesn't show them off like you would expect she's very modest, unlike Catlin.

Catlin is... well... Hot. She is 5' 5" with black hair that has red tips that goes down to her mid thigh, so when she wears a skirt you cant even see it unless she wears leggings which is unlikely. She has sea green eyes that you can just get lost in and loves showing off her curves, even though hers aren't as big as she would like them to be, she makes them look that way by showing off. She may seem like a total bitch to you, but she is actually very caring and sweet. Last but surly not least is Deborah. She has dark brown hair the reaches just below her ears, it has some natural red and blonde streaks going through it too, its the kind of hair most girls would kill for. Her eyes are a deep forest green and she is 5' 6".

My mom Renee picked just then to barge into my room and say, "Bella start packing. You are going to go live with your father wether you like it or not."

"But mom," I said, "all my friends are here and-" right then she cut me off and said

"That is exactly why you are going. They are a bad influence on you, and I don't like them. You're moving to Forks and that's final"

With that said she left the room. I started packing all my stuff, which wasn't that much because my mom refused to buy me anything black so I had to buy my clothes with my own money. I was just putting in my last thing, my black mini skirt, when my cell phone rang. The ring was My Immortal from Evanesance. That ment it was Savanah, the holder of the sleep over tonight. I grabbed my phone and said, " Hello."

"Ello Bella." Savanah said.

"What's up"

"Nutin, we were just bored without you and decided to give you a call. Say hi to everyone." she said and I heard everyone else say." Hi Bella"

"Hey guys, you do know you just talked to me ten minutes ago right." I said.

"Yea we know, but I had this strange feeling something was wrong so I told Savanah to call you." Catlin said.

"Well what do you know you're right again. The WORST possible thing happend just now." I replied.

"What? What?" the all said.

"Did your mom break your guitar. Because if she did our band is ruined." Savanah said.

I forgot to mention we have a band. Savanah is lead singer, I'm guitar player, Deborah plays the drums, Catlin plays base guitar and is a backround singer, and Krystal is backround singer.

"No my mom didn't break my guitar. It's worse. She's sending me to go live with my dad in Forks, Washington." I said.

" No!" they choresed.

"She cant send you to go live with Charlie." Deborah said.

"Well she is." I said.

" But then we'll never get to se you, and our band is ruined." Krystal said.

Right then I heard my mom comming up the stairs, and I said, "I have to go guys my mom is comming."

"Kay bye." they said as I hung up the phone.

Right then my mom came into my room and said," Bella your flight leaves tomorrow at noon, so call your friends and tell them to be at the airport if they want to say goodbye." and with that said she walked out of my all black room. I texted my friends and told them to be at the meeting spot at midnight. Then I want over to the bathroom to pack up all my stuff in there.

After my mom and Phil were asleep and midnight came around, I threw a rope out of my second story window and climbed down.I started walking to the park, when I got there I made a left into the small cluster of trees. Right in the middle was a huge hemlock. In it was our meeting place a small tree house that we built when we were thirteen.

I climbed up the rope ladder we built and when I got to the top they were all there waiting for me to get there. As soon as I sat down in my chair Savanah asked, "When are you leaving"

"Tomorrow at noon." I answered.

"What?!" Deborah yelled, "That's too early!"

"I know, but my mom already bought the ticket." I said.

"You could run away and live with one of us." Krystal suggested.

"No my mom would expect that and has probably already called all you rparents and told them that I cant move in because I have to live with Charlie." I said.

"Shit." Catlin said.

"Watch you language." Krystal said.

"I did. I watched come right out of my mouth." Catlin said. (A;N/ I got that out of another fan fic so if anyone knows which one can they tell me so I can thank the properly. Thanx)

"Ha ha very funny." Krystal replied.

"I know." Catlin said.

After that we all just talked about nithing in particular untill Savanah said, " Shit its four A.m my dad gets up at four thirty to go to work we gotta go."

"Alright then. Bye." I said, "I'll see you at the airport."

"Ok. Bye Bella." Krystal said climbing down the ladder.

"Bye Bells." Deborah said going down after her.

"See ya B." Catlin said jumping down to the ground twenty feet below.

"Bye Peoples." Savanah said doing a back flip out of the door and on to the ground.

"Bye." I wispered as I climbed out of the club house for the last time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I thought about ending the chapter here but thats to short so just think of this as a pause while the characters are sleeping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day my mom woke me up at nine 'O clock and said, Bella get up we are leaving for the airport in twenty minutes." then she left my room.

After I was changer into some dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt that said 'Bite me' in red letters, and I had some red eyeshadow and black eyeliner on I grabbed my black jacket without pockets I went down stairs with my stuff all packed including my guitar.

When I got down there I grabbed an orange SoBe out of the fridge. and drank it in three gulps my mom said, " Put your stuff in the car and get in." then she walked away to go find Phil and tell him it was time to go. I went outsidde and put my stuff in the trunk then i got in and turnd on my I pod the first song was Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Appartus.

When my mom and Phil got in the car I turned the volume on full blast so I couldn't hear anything they were saying. After about an hour we finally got to the airport. I could see Savanah's silver, with black and turquoise flames Porche GT Carerra parked right in front of the doors. Everyone was in it waiting for me to get here so they could say goodbye.

As soon as I was out of the car they all started running to me. Savanah was the first one to get to me of course. She was the fastest followed by Catlin then Deborah then me and finally Krystal. They got to me in that order without me in the middle.

"I cant believe you're really leaving." Krystal said while getting teary eyed.

"I know me either. But don't cry Krystal." I said.

"I'll try." she replied with a small smile.

We made our way into the building with my mom and Phil close behind and were all talking when they anounced the boarding call for the noon flight to Seattle

"Well I gotta go guys." I said.

"I thought your dad lived in Forks." Deborah said.

"He does, but forks doesn't have an airport so I go on a four hour plane ride to Seattle, then a one hour flight to Port Angeles. And after that a one hour drive with Charlie back to Forks. " I replied.

"Oh." Deborah said.

"You better get going Bella." Phil said trying to get rid of me faster.

"I know." I snapped back at him, "Alright bye guys." I said getting teary eyed myself.

"Bye Bella." Krystal said comming over to me giving me a big hug while crying.

"You know you don't look very goth when you cry Krystal." Deborah said,"But, oh well. Bye Bells we're going to miss you."

"Yea, I'm going to miss you guys too." I replied.

"Don't worry B we'll be comming for a road trip this summer to come visit you. Kay." Catlin said.

"Kay." I told her.

"Well then, see ya B." Catlin said giving me a hug.

"See ya C." I replied.

"We'll call you Bella. Don't forget to call us when you get to Charlie's ok?" Savanah said.

"Got it." I said.

Just then the final boarding call for my flight called and Savanah said, " Bye peoples." as I walked away to my flight.

The flight was bearible to say the most. If I hadn't of had my I-pod I would've died. When the four hour flight was finally over I made it to my next one just as they were about to close the boarding gates. The second flight was better because the flight attendent kept flirting with me and it was fun to lead him on. But when the plane finally landed the first thing I saw when I got off was my dad, Charlie.

"Hey Bells." he said comming over to give me a one arm hug and grabbing some of my bags, I wouldn't let him even touch my guitar.

"Hi." I responded nonchoharently.

"I'm glad your flight made it ok." he said.

"Yea, whatever." I said sounding bored. Then we made it to his police cruser. He put my bags in the trunk as I hopped into the passenger's seat. After he was done putting the rest of my stuff away he climbed into the drivers side and we started our long silent drive back to his house. I refused to call it mine.

After about fourty-five minutes of silent driving Charlie decided to break the silence."Hey Bells, guess what?" he said.

"What." I replied not really caring.

"Well I got you a car." he said. At the word car I payed more attion and I guess he noticed because then he said, "Yea it's a red truck."

"Oh." I said in a not caring voice again, because I hated trucks. Just then we pulled up into the driveway and there it was. It had a dull rusted red color on it and looked like not even a monster truck could take it out. Charlie was about to say something, but I cut him off by saying,"I'll be in my room unpacking." then I opened the trunk got as much of my stuff as I could and ran up to the room I was staying in, the only other room in the house besides the master bedroom.

Later that night Charlie brought up the rest of my stuff and when I was done putting it away I went to bed. The last thought I had before I went to sleep was 'This is going to be a long stay.' then I fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked it I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow but I might not because I have to get ready for my Birthday party. I'm going to be 13!!! Yay for me!!!! Oh yea and the little purple button below does magic!! If you press it something good will happen!!! Press it to find out what!!!


	3. grounded

Hey every1 im sry but im goin 2 be gone from the computer 4 2 weeks...sry 'bout it but im grounded 4 a week then im goin on vaca 4 a week so i wont be on...ill try 2 write as much as i can while im grounded so all i have 2 do when i get back is type up the stuff ok...thanx 4 reading bye pplz... savanah :)


End file.
